digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elecmon
Elecmon Elecmon is a Mammal Digimon whose name and design are derived from " ". It retained Tsunomon's mammal-like elements and digivolved. It's very curious and lively, and inherited its prank-loving personality from Tsunomon. Also, Elecmon possesses nine tails, and during battle, it fans out its tail like the plumage of a peacock to intimidate its opponent.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/elecmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Elecmon] Digimon Adventure Another Elecmon is a costumer at Digitamamon's Diner. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Elecmon are recruitable enemies in File Island—Left. He is a Data-type Digimon who fights on Land. Digimon Adventure 02 The Digimon Emperor pursued an Elecmon on the back of a Tuskmon and captured it. He had it fight another Elecmon under the control of the Dark Ring. Cody Hida, Digmon and Tentomon freed a bunch of Elecmon as well as some Deramon, Floramon, and Mushroomon. A bunch were seen fleeing a town that Kimeramon destroyed. An Elecmon was seen as a partner to an unnamed French DigiDestined and it's possible that same Elecmon was seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Elecmon runs the D-Terminal Colosseum, which allows transfer of Digimon between the game and a D-Terminal device. Elecmon are normal enemies in Ken's side of Plume Cave, Machine Continent overworld, and Machine Base. Elecmon digivolves from Tsunomon to Tyrannomon with a Digi-Egg and DarkTyrannomon without in lines 38 and 41, from Tsunomon to Starmon with and Shellmon without in line 45 and 64, and from Nyaromon to Veedramon with and Tuskmon without in line 7. Digimon Tamers An Elecmon was seen as a frozen victim of IceDevimon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Elecmon are enemies in the Crevasse of Two Nails. The Elecmon card, titled "PF Controller", is a Rank 2 card which prevents the control button rewrites on electric panels. Digimon Frontier Some Elecmon are at the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain , the Fortuneteller Village , and the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. Digimon Data Squad An Elecmon ran wild in the human world after a gang leader named Boomer (who Marcus recently defeated) became impatient with the stoplight changing, and eventually digivolved into BlackGarurumon. Some injured Elecmon were seen in the care of Cherrymon and the Nyokimon that he protects. An Elecmon was seen in a stasis glass tube in the room where Thomas H. Norstein's sister was in. Digimon Fusion An Elecmon fell in 's trap. Digimon World Elecmon is found in Gear Savanna by the entrance to Factorial Town. He shocks the player three times before joining the city, and cuts off a large amount of HP from the player's partner Digimon in the process. You can also obtain Punimon from a Digi-Egg when your partner dies. Punimon will digivolve into Tsunomon, then again into either Elecmon or Penguinmon depending on how it is raised. He can digivolve into Leomon, Angemon, Kokatorimon, and Bakemon. Digimon World 2 Elecmon digivolves to Tyrannomon, Flarerizamon or Monochromon depending on its DP. Digimon World 3 Elecmon is only available as a White Rookie Card with 2/1. He is also the Digimon that trains your Thunder Tolerance. Digimon World Championship Elecmon digivolves from Tsunomon over time and can digivolve to Centarumon with 4 Battles, Kyubimon with 20 Beast AP, Thundermon with 20 Machine AP or RedVegiemon over time. Digital Monster D-Project Elecmon digivolves from Nyaromon into RedVeedramon. The Mummymon in Area 4 will turn into Elecmon once beaten; in the post-game, this Elecmon will digivolve first into Zhuqiaomon with Azulongmon at his side, and then into Ebonwumon with Baihumon at his side. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Elecmon card is #100 and is a Rookie level Nature-type card with 650 HP, needing 0 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attack, "Super Thunder Strike", inflicts 310 damage, its attack, "Nine Tails", inflicts 240 damage, and its attack, "Lightning Knife", inflicts 130 damage, and deal triple damage to foes of the Ice Specialty. Its support effect is "If opponent's Specialty is Ice, boost own Attack Power +300." Digimon Battle Elecmon can be found as a Level 13 enemy on the Forest of Peace map. Elecmon is one of Zurumon's Rookie forms, with Leomon, Panjamon, and SaberLeomon as its digivolutions. It is also the rookie form of the Yokomon mutant which may digivolve to Grizzlymon at LV 21, then Monzaemon at LV 31, and finally Machinedramon at LV 41. Digimon Masters Elecmon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. It digivolves into Leomon at LVL 11, Panjyamon at LVL 25 and SaberLeomon at LVL 41. BanchoLeomon can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65. Elecmon can be found in Small Forest Trail. Attacks *'Super Thunder Strike' (Sparkling Thunder): Shoots electric bolts from its tails. *'Body Attack'This attack retains its original name of "Nine Tails" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Nine Tails): Smacks foe with its electrically-charged tails. *'Lightning Knife' (Thunder Knife): Stealthily releases three knives of electricity. Vi-Elecmon |s1=#Elecmon |f1=Elecmon }} Vi-Elecmon is a Mammal Digimon whose Japanese name and design are derived from a purple Elecmon and whose English name is derived from a virus Elecmon. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Vi-Elecmon card is #133 and is a Rookie level Rare-type card with 620 HP, needing 0 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attack, "Jamming Thunder", inflicts 260 damage, its attack, "Dark Tail", inflicts 220 damage, and its attack, "Assassin Bolt", inflicts 190 damage, and deals triple damage to foes of the Rare Specialty. It has no support effect. Attacks *'Jamming Thunder': Shoots electric bolts from its tails. *'Dark Tail' (Tail's Tusk): Smacks foe with its electrically-charged tails. *'Assassin Bolt' (Assassin's Bolt): Stealthily releases three darts of electricity. Notes and References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Mammal Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Digimon species